Who never wanted to know a secret
by Futuristic Laser
Summary: This is the story of Kiley. A girl who dreamed of the stars from underneath the New York smog. Every night since she was 8 she would go on to the top of her building and count the Helicopters in the sky wanting so bad to see the stars. But what happens when she meets a group of ninja turtles and suddenly everything changes?
1. Chapter 1

Kiley's POV '4,5,6,7, and 8. 8 total helicopters are out tonight. A new record'. I was counting the helicopters again. My life was so predictable. Everyday I go to school come home do my homework till night. Than I count the helicopters in the sky. I'm sixteen and I only ever saw the stars once. So much for a girl who wants to major in astrology. BUMP! "What was that? Who's there." I said turning around to nothing. "Why am I so blonde?" I often make fun of myself and I don't know why. I guess it's because of how blondes are in tv. Not that it isn't true. I'm barley passing all my classes, and the only class I can get an A in is gym. Mainly cause I could run fast and jump high. Everybody says I should join track or basket ball but I'm more interested in martial arts. Sadly my parents said it was a waste of time so I never got any actual lessons. So I mainly learned everything I know from youtube. And it doesn't help that the only friend I have is a jerk named Casey Jones. And he's not even my friend really, every time we talk to each other we got into a fight that usually ends up with one of us bleeding. But it's never really a fair fight, he always has his little girlfriend, April O'neil, with him so it's always 2 to 1. My sense of style certainly never helped me with friends, all because I like to wear sweats and hoodies. Thinking about this I let out a sigh. "If only I could leave." I said to myself or so I thought. "Do you always talk to your self?" I didn't need to look around to know who it was. "What do you want, April?" A touch of annoyance in my voice. "Just came up here to tell you your parents don't want you to spend the night up here again." "Tell them I'll be down in 10 minutes." It was a lie. "And also tell them I don't take orders from gingers." "You know just because your life sucks doesn't mean you can take it out on me!" She was angry now. "Whatever," I said as she went down to tell my parents I would be down. They think I'm friends with her just because we're neighbors. I hate it so much. And I had no intentions of going back down in 10 minutes. Then I heard some one walking close to me. "Can't you leave me alo..." I was cut short when I was grabbed and knocked out. Everything went black. APRILS POV I barley walk down the steps when I heard the familiar sound of krang and ran out onto the roof to see nothing, not even kiley was up on the roof any more. I didn't need to call her name, I knew exactly what happened. She had been kidnapped by the krang. I swiftly ran to the lair. I had to go find Kiley and I was gonna need help, so I didn't even bother to get Casey. I knew how much he hated her thanks to all the fights I had to breakup. Once I got into the lair I told them about Kylie and how we had to save her. "Ok, but where's Casey?" Ralph questioned. "Let's just say, I don't think Casey would like to help." The guys glared at me as we got ready to go. Despite how annoying he is, when it comes to fighting the krang, he was good at it. They all talked me into at least asking him to come. "Hey red. What's up?" Casey spoke leaning against his door frame. I told him about the krang and kiley only for him to shut the door on my face. "Casey wait! We need your help!" I was a screaming. Than, to my surprise Casey came out of the door ready to fight and ran passed me yelling... "Let's go!" With a stern and sure face. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry if the chapters aren't as long as you would like. I'm just dotting things down when inspiration strikes.)

KILEY'S POV

My eyes fluttered open with blurry robots keeping me tied to a table. I quietly got the knife out from a pocket in my sleeve. Hey, I live in New York City, want do you want. I cut the ropes holding my to the table and waited until most of the robots were within foot shot. I quickly kicked them

down, stabbing the brain things that appeared to be controlling them.

I was running down a futuristic looking hallway when I ran into someone I'd rather not. "Casey! What are you doing here?" But before he could answer, more of those robots were running down the hall after me. "Run!" We exclaimed simultaneously getting up just to find more around the corner.

We began to fight and surprisingly, we worked well together. Since we have similar, vigilantly type, fighting styles we were able to predict each others moves and could work off of each other. Within 3 minutes enough of the robots were down so that we could run further down the hall, me and Casey laughing all the way,I had to idmit it was kinda nice to be fighting with him and not against him. We were stopped again. Except, this time by April and, 4 giant turtles?

"Ok, I've seen a dancing geko, robots I'm pretty sure are alien, and Casey Jones helping me, but this is weird!" I was utterly shocked.

"Dancing geko! Where?" The turtle with an orange bandanna said right before an alarm went off.

"Guys, let's get outta here!" April yelled above the siren. We all agreed and ran out the building with no more robots.

Once we were 2 blocks away, "god Kiley, why do you always get into trouble?" Casey said slightly annoyed.

"Excuse me! I didn't ask to rescued by you and... Who ever these things are!" I gestured to the turtle things.

"Those things, are my friends."

"How fitting." I gave a smirk that drove Casey crazy.

"Take that back, right now!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll just have to make ya."

"I'd love to see you try." I was in a fighting stance now.

"Is that a challenge?" He returned the fighting stance. Before anyone knew what was happening Casey and I were on the ground beating each other till we were pulled apart be April and the turtles.

"Let me go freak!" I yelled at the red one that was holding me back. "Get off!" I kicked him as close to the face I could get and ran away.

"Get back here!" Casey was trying to ketch up to me. When he did...

"Get off me Jones!" I tried to get up but it proved useless. "What do you want?"

"I just need you to keep this a secret. Ok?" I really hate this guy.

"What made you think I would tell. Plus even if I did I would end up in an asylum." He let me up and we began to talk.

"So... How's the thing with you and April?" I gave him a wink followed by a smirk.

"What?! There's not a thing!" His face was bright red and I couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Sure Jones. What ever you say." We sat at a bench near by.

"There you guys are!" April was walking up to us. "The guys are going home. Did you get her not to tell?"

"Well, do ya want to be in the secret group?" He asked trying to hold back a smile.

"Sure, as long as you don't bother me as much." I didn't bother holding back my smile. "Well see ya." I yelled running home. "I'm late. I'll tell your dad your with your friends. Kay?" Than I ran on home. Smiling at what I learned.

Chapter 3:

NEXT DAY

I was on my roof like usual when I was startled by a voice. "Why do you like it up here?" I turned around to yet again see Casey jones.

"Why are you even up here?"

I turned away. He was already boring me.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to meet the turtles."

"Didn't I already meet them. Besides I take it they have enemy's, I don't feel like being kidnapped again." He was sitting next to me now.

"Well, do you know why you got taken the first time?"

"Not a clue. I don't really care though. It was probably because I've been seen with you and April. Speaking of which, why were you ahead of the others to rescue me, and why were you even there?"

"I'd rather not say." Wait, was he... blushing?

"Really? Whys that?" I through a cheeky smile.

"Well, there really isn't a reason."

"Really cause your lying, badly."

"What? How did you know?"

"I didn't. Can't believe someone actually fell for that."

"Wow, your nice aren't you."

"You'd be surprised how mean I could actually be." At this we both laughed. Maybe I did have a friend, I just had to talk to him. "You know, maybe we could try and be friends. What you think?"

"I think that would be cool." He returned a smile and we both laughed again. And we kept talking and laughing till noon. He had to go meet with the turtles. So, we both said bye and parted ways.

Chapter 4:

"Another Sunday morning," I was walking home from church with my parents. I was wearing blue jeans and a pretty average green shirt. Something not usual for me.

"You got something against god?" My dad was trying to be funny again. That's when I noticed April at that little ally park.

"I'm gonna go hang with April, kay?" I asked.

"Alright, just keep in touch." My mother yelled as I ran to where April was.

When I got 6 feet away April turned around. "Kiley? What are you doing here, in jeans?"

"First, I'll pretend to ignore that comment on my jeans and I got bored on my way back from church." I looked up from where I was leaning. "You got a problem with that, ginger?"

"Wow... And to think I thought you weren't gonna be mean. I guess you don't just wanna fight with Casey huh. You like him don't you?"

"It depends on your definition of like, if wanting to beat up that annoying idiot all the time means like than hell yeah."

"Oh really, cause that's not what Casey said about yesterday."

"Well, uh, mm..." Unlike most times I didn't have a smart come back. I also couldn't believe that jerk told April O'neil about yesterday. "Shut up!"

"Ah ha! You do like him!"

"So! It's not like it matters he likes.." I may not happy but I'm not a jerk. I wasn't gonna tell April about his feelings for her. Not till he's ready anyways. "Somebody else." I was a little more relaxed after that.

"Well than, good luck with whatever it is you do." And just a soon as I saw her stand up, she was gone.

CHAPTER 5:

After that I ran to go find that jerk I told not to tell anybody about my soft side and he went and told the worst person possible! Oh, he was gonna get it.

It only took my a few minutes to hunt him down. "Jones!" I yelled dragging him into an alley and promptly shoving him into a wall. "I can't believe you!" I was still holding him against the wall.

"What? What I'd do?" He was properly scared now. He knew all to well how strong I was when I was angry.

"I told you not to tell anyone about yesterday and and you go and tell April. I thought you said you were my friend!"

"I-I am. I didn't know you meant I couldn't tell April." His face was written with shock.

"Who else would know who I am? Your such an idiot! Who else would even care?"I let him go, but he didn't run. He just stayed, clearly thinking about what I said. "I'm outta here." I left before he could stop me.

After about an hour I was sitting only roof thinking about what I said to Casey. 'Was it true? Did no one really care?' After awhile I realized it was true, and always will be. Stuck in my thoughts I began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

(Shoutout to Quaser. Ya the best)

CASEY'S POV

Wait, did she really think no one cared about her. 'Now I feel bad for fighting her when she was annoying. I mean, she only acts like that because she thinks no one would care.' I was talking with Leo in the lair.

"Hey! Hey! Earth to Casey! Come in!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Leo.

"What? Oh, sorry." I looked at him to show I was paying attention. "I was just thinking." And with that I made a decision. "I got to go. I'll come help later!" I yelled as I ran to Kylie's roof.

When I got to her roof I immediately noticed she wasn't out, which was quite strange because there was a few stars out. I than went to the window of her room. When I got there, it was really strange, Kylie ran in and closed her door fast, but not fast enough. Half a wine bottle shattered at her door, some pieces going into her arm. l was well hidden at the time so she didn't see me, but I saw her going to her closet and getting a small amount of basic medical supplies out. I couldn't keep away the thought, 'why does she have that stuff in her bedroom closet?', that's when I saw her pull the out the pieces that had landed in her arm. That's when I let out aloud hiss thinking of how bad that must hurt, and I guess she heard because she stopped working on her arm and walked to the window. After she opened it she looked right at me and asked with a mainly confused face, "Casey Jones or peeping Tom?"

"What?! Uh... I wasn't..." She cut of my awkward stuttering.

"I know." She smiled at me than looked at her arm. "How much did you see?" She asked gesturing me in, while she rebegan working on her arm.

"I saw a bottle fly in." I explained while sitting across from her offering help with her arm.

"No! I can handle myself. You wanna help, go down the hall 2 doors and get the broom from the closet." She gestured for the door. Wrapping her arm up.

"But, won't your parents wonder why I'm here?" I asked. It was apparently my turn to be confused.

"No. They're to drunk. Just watch your step. And before you ask, I'll explain the drunk part after." After that I walked down the hall and got the broom and dust pan. When I got back, she was already picking up the big pieces of the glass. I guess she heard me come in because she asked, "why are you here?" And looked at me.

"First, why are your parents drunk?" I gave her my serious face, but she, of course, didn't care.

"I asked first." She than smiled for the first time since I saw her run into her room.

"Well, I was worried. You know... because of what you said earlier." I began helping her cleanup the glass. "Now, since when did your parents get drunk?"

"Few years ago. But they don't get drunk often, usually just once a month or not at all. It's kinda funny actually, first they get drunk, than my mom yells at my dad for being to drunk around me, and after that they get in this big drunk argument. And rarely get violent." We put the last of the glass into her garbage can, and judging from the amount of glass actually in it, she was lying about something.

"Oh, so is that why your not on your roof?" We sat down across from each other on her bed. But before she could answer my question, we heard her name being called.

"Come watch this she whispered to me after yelling 'I'm coming' to her parents. When we rounded a corner she told me to stay there and just listen for safety. Thats when I heard her mom say in a slurred tongue.

"Oh honey, looka ur fafer." Than out of no where I hear from Kylie's voice.

"Go to hell." With a laughed mixed in.

Than her mom said, "tats greet sweet-I" that's when Kylie comes round the corner and starts laughing hysterically all the way to her room. I quickly followed.

"Do you always do that?" I asked in a bit more of a concerned voice than I would like.

"Well, your just full of questions today. Lighten up." She was still laughing a little when she looked at the clock. It read 12:16 am. "Wow, you should get home."

"Yea. See ya at school?" I said going out the window.

"See ya at school." She answered giving me a two fingered solute. As I begin to walk home. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

April's POV

"I just don't under stand why we have to relearn math with letters." Me and Casey were having a conversation in the hall of our school. Every one was packing up to leave.

"I don't know Casey. But I wish did." That's when we looked down the hall thanks to screams of 'move it' and 'get out of my way' and other things of the sort. Turns out it was just Kylie ridding her skate board. "Can she do that?" I ask Casey. He shakes his head no.

"Hey losers!" Kylie shouted at us from across the hall stopping at her locker and kicking up her board than grabbing her bag out of her locker.

"Ya know your gonna get in trouble one of these days, right?" While Casey was speaking I quietly walked away when I heard.

"Going so soon ginger?" I didn't need to look at Kylie to know she was smirking.

"Well, yeah. After all I…" was cut short by Casey.

"Ok, let's talk about something else." But Kylie had other plans.

"Yeah, your right. Besides I don't want to hurt the baby's feelings again." With this I snapped and grabbed her arm throwing her onto the ground. Well that's what I wanted to do, but I kept myself calm. However, I couldn't keep myself from lashing out anyways.

"Listen I don't care who you think you are or how special you think you are, but just because your parents go out partying every other night doesn't mean you can be mean to me or any one else!" Casey looked dumbfounded by my sudden outburst.

"Oh, so you think I'm the mean one, little miss popular." Kylie was screaming back. "When I never even talk to any one because if I do they point out how stupid and ugly I am. Ever think I'm just protecting myself! Wait, don't answer that, because you wouldn't understand." With that and everyone still in the school starting at us, Kylie was off on her skate board.

Time skip to that night

Kylie's POV

I was sitting on my roof. My parents were drunk at a party somewhere, but I didn't care, it was all part of my life.

"Hey, you ok?" I looked over to see Casey sitting down.

"Yup, just peachy." I gave my usual attitude.

"Where are your parents? Not to pry or any thing." He had this genuine look to his face, meaning he really wasn't.

"At a party. Probably drunk." I could tell he was about to say something, except he didn't get to because a bunch of lasers started firing at us. "What?! Again?!"

"Ready to fight?" Casey put up a smirk.

"Hell yea!" With this we both jumped up, Casey tossing me one of his hockey sticks.

We held them off for a good 3 minutes before a group managed to back me up to an edge. So, being the idiot I am, jumped up onto the actual edge of the building.(Ya know, the thing that I don't know how to describe. Yea that.)

Only to have Casey yell, "Kylie! What are you doing? That's not safe." So, of course, I responded with…

"To hell with safe. I'm gonna die anyways." I was literally fighting for my life. "Besides, I got a plan." That's when I did the most crazy thing I could think of. I summersaulted on to one of the alien robots. Which got only my leg shot, that's better than dying, right? Sadly I hit my head when I landed and the last thing I saw was 3 turtles and April jump onto the building after feeling a pair of hands picking me up.

(So, what do you guys think?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey interweb lovers. Sorry I haven't update sooner. School annoys me with its witch craft called homework. Now, onto the story. **

I woke up with a pounding headache. I decided to access my injuries. I looked in a mirror near bye me. That's when I realized, 'I'm not at home?' I was in some sort of lab. The "bed" I was on is actually a cleared off metal table. I tried to get to the mirror but felt pain shoot up my leg. Most of it was wrapped up, "wow, okay. Guess this is my fault." I decided to just squirm around the bed till I angled myself in a way that I could see myself in the mirror.

My shoulder was bruised and I had many other cuts and bruises but I labeled them as minor. I quickly found the closest thing to crutch, which happened to be a thing that that looked like a bo staff.

I began to waddle out if the room but was soon stopped by a turtle in a purple mask. "Where do you think your going?"

"Gee, I dunno. How about home." I tried to walk pasted him only to have him block me once again.

"Not with my Bo staff. That's for sure." He than gestured for my to sit down. I ignored his act of "kindness". I had to get home before something bad happens at home.

"Alright," I gave him back his stick only to find my self on a wall in an instant. Another turtle in an orange mask came up to me and also offered me help. "No! I'm fine, I just need to get home."

"At least let us help you home." The orange one said.

"Ugg… Fine! I live across from April. Think you could manage that?" I let both of them take one of my arms.

It took forever but they finally got me home. I learned their names were Donnie and Mikey. After I went in we had swift good byes. "Oh and don't tell anyone about this. If someone asked say my leg wasn't as bad as you thought."

The next day I went to school as if nothing happened. About half the day went by with no one noticing my major limp. Well, Casey and April glanced at me a few times and some people took advantage of me to push me around. I kept my cool of course. After all people can hurt me all they want, I know how to ignore pain. I just don't like bullies.

So when I saw some kids picking on a freshman, outside in the back of the school court yard, well, I stomped right over there. "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?!" That's when who appeared to be the gang leader, a tall boy with brown hair streaked with red, came up to me.

"Well, if it isn't dumb and ugly trying to defend fat and ugly." The girl had red hair, was a little plump I gotta admit, but with only a few pimples. I recognized most of the people in the gang. They were the ones that often bullied me.

"She looks way better than you!" I shouted back getting in a fighting stance. "Let her alone. She's only a kid."

"Oh, look, the dummy wants to fight." He also drew fist but never swung.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a girl?" I put in a cocky smile. Even though the longer I was in this stance the more my leg hurt.

With the last remark he swung a punch at me which I quickly dodged. But that didn't stop them from playing dirty. As someone snuck up behind me and kicked me in my shot leg. Not being able to hold in the pain any longer, I collapsed onto the floor. I noticed the red haired girl left as they started kicking me everywhere but mostly in my leg.

They didn't stop with kicking. The ones that couldn't get their feet on me were saying things like, "what a dork" and "she's so stupid she can't even stand." By the time they stopped I was covered in bruises and cuts. The rest of the school was getting out for the day but I hardly noticed as I just laid there, letting the comfort of sleep take over.

CASEY'S POV

Me and April were getting our stuff as we were, once again, one of the last to leave. "Hey red."

"Hey Casey! What's up?" April turned around as we started to walk towards the front doors.

"Nothin much. But I haven't seen Kylie for the last two classes." We were just about to reach the door when Luke can in. Luke was the leader of all the school bullies who called them selves "the future dragons". And I would just love to show them what there future is gonna be.

"Well hello there April O'neil ." He was always hitting on April. "How's your day babe?"

"I'm not your babe, Luke." She sternly said. "Now let us out." She said trying to push past them.

"I wouldn't do that. Unless you want to end up like your friend here." With those words he snapped his fingers and two more guys, that were holding something, threw it onto the ground. Turns out the thing was a very very badly beaten Kylie.

APRIL'S POV

We both quickly went down beside her. Her breathing was slow and faint. "What did you do to her! What the hell did you do!" Casey was so angry that four boys had to hold him back.

"Oh, her? We only taught her a little lesson about defying us, is all." This is what they call a lesson? How can people be so cruel? That's when I noticed something.

"Casey!" I had to snap him out of his fit ok rage. "She stopped breathing!"

**AW HAH! Cliff hanger, feel free to hate me. But remember "hate leads to suffering." (shout out to who is the first to identify my reference)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again sorry for the wait. **

Casey's POV

"Don't just sit there. Go get help!" I yelled at April not knowing where it came from. I decided to try CPR. (Don't ask) After a few moments, it worked. Kylie started to breath again. I was honestly never so happy in my life.

A few minutes later the paramedics came and took her to the hospital. A few hours later I was let in to see her. "Hey Casey." Kylie was speaking in a low hoarse voice that made me miss her old happy tone.

"Hey, how bad is it?" When I looked at her all I felt was pain.

"Eh, nothin bad. Just a minor concussion and a few cracked ribs." She gave me a smile that was clearly fake.

I turned to look at her. "This is all my fault. If I just told you to go home none of this…" Kylie cut me off.

"Whoa, where did all this sap come from? It wasn't even close to your fault. It was the jerk Luke's fault." I looked down to see she put her hand in mine. "Speaking if which, where is he? I'd love to give him a piece of my mind." She exclaimed as she tried to sit up.

"Okay, slow down there." I let go of her hand and very gently eased her back down. "I heard the doctor say you shouldn't move much. You don't wanna be in here longer than you have to, do ya?"

She let out an over dramatic sigh. "No." She than looked at me, starring me down in my eyes. "But seriously, what happened to Luke?"

"The police are hunting him down on charges of assault." Kylie gave a small chuckle before closing her eyes falling asleep. After that I the nurse came in asked me to leave.

Kylie's POV

I woke up and Casey was gone, which made me kinda sad. I tried to sit up again. I only succeeded in letting out a groan and going back down. It was only a few cracked ribs but Luke and his goons still bruised me pretty bad. Still, I was never one to give up.

I tried, once again, to sit up. Which got me a "whoa!" And "what do you think your doin!" I looked to my right and saw the least likely person, or mutant, Donnie?

"Donnie? What are you doin here?" I laid back down.

"Well, we heard what happened." He stated rather bluntly.

"Oh okay," then it hit me, "wait! We?"

"Well duh." I looked to my left and saw Mikey.

"Mikey! Thanks guys, how's it been?" I gave up my best smiles. After all, it's not every day I have people do things like this for me.

They looked at me a little confused. "We just saw you yesterday." Uh, Donnie's gonna be that kind of friend.

I snapped my fingers pointing at him. "Point Donnie. Point."

"Well we just came to see that your okay. Seriously, what made you think, going out, with a laser shot leg, was a good idea?"Donnie said.

I simply shrugged. "I dunno, I sure didn't plan to get beat up."

This started off the argument of how stupid I was for not getting proper help and taking on a gang on my own. It went on until we looked to the door. Someone was coming in. I look over to see they are gone and the window is closed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! So, today I'm trying a different writing style. Let me know if I should right more chapters in a general POV or keep with the characters POV. Just so you people know, there is some Japanese in here. Feel free to translate it. *wink wink* ;)**

3rd POV

"Hey." Casey slowly walked across the roof of his friend's apartment building. He sat down next to Kylie, his blonde haired friend who was recently released from her two week hospital stay. Had a had visited her every chance he got, mainly to make sure she didn't make a brake for it.

"Sup." she replied looked up into the foggy New York sky. Only imagining what a starry night sky really looked like.

"Eh, ya know. Alien robots, creepy mutants, and fighting with ninjas." He said slyly, smirking at his still slightly injured friend.

Who then proceeded to give a long sigh. "Lucky! I've not been able to do anything fun in like, I dunno, two and a half weeks." She twisted her body to face Casey as he sat down next to her. "I think this is the longest I've ever been grounded."

Casey raised an eyebrow at his companion. "You just got out of a hospital three days ago. What did you expect. It's not like your parents were gonna let you out without knowing every detail to make sure your okay."

Kiley then gave a mischievous smile. "Ki? What are you thinking?" Her smile only grew.

"I never said they were somber." Kiley stood up and was ready to run. Until Casey grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Wait!" He turned her around so they were looking at each other again. "You JUST got out of a hospital!"

"So?" Was all she said.

"I'm not gonna let you go and get in a fight!"

"I never said I was gonna do that!" Both Casey and Kiley were screaming now.

"Than what are you gonna do?"

Kiley looked at the ground. *sigh* "I was gonna go find a fight."

Casey took a deep breath. He knew yelling would get him no where with her. "No."

"Why not?! I don't get why you won't let me! I thought friends supported what they wanted to do!"

"Yea but I'm not about to let you go until your stronger."

She jerked out of his hands and put her own hand through her hair. "Watashi wa ima, kono kenri o hitsuyō to shimasen! Kami wa, naze anata wa totemo kawaī koto ga arimasu ka?" Casey could only stare at her as she sat back down.

"What. Was. That?" He sat down next to her.

"Japanese." He gave her a face that said 'explain more'. She let out another sigh. "I say it when I'm frustrated or when I say things I don't want any one else to understand."

"Oh. Okay." They just sat there for awhile in awkward silence for about seven minutes before Kiley broke it.

"It's late. You should head home." Stood up. As did Casey.

"Yea. See ya tomorrow?"

"Sure. See ya." She waved as he left and he waved back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry it's been so long. I just really wanted to do something fun and light-hearted, but my writing reflects my emotions. It's weird but true. And with all the crazy, stupid, and stressing things going on this summer for me, i'd probably do better at angst then what I wanted to do. So, on with the story! XD**

_Kiley: yo dude, get yo butt to my house asap!_

_Casey: it's seven o'clock on a saturday. why do I have to be at your house_

_Kiley: cuz I say so_

_Casey: and your the boss of me?_

_Kiley: you got it ;p_

_Casey: fine. Be there in a few_

_..._

Casey waled up to the window, not quite sure what to expect. After all, the energetic girl inside the room almost never woke up before nine o'clock a.m. during the weekend. Whatever this was had to be important, better be important. After a few knocks on the window, Kiley came busting out with a massive smile on her face. "Finally, your here. what took you so long?" He was about to answer but she cut him off. "You know what, I don't care. I have massive news to tell you!" Walking away she gestured for him to enter with her.

"Oh yeah, and what might that be?" Casey said sliding in the window.

"Okay so, my parents have this lake house up state and they said I could bring as many friends as I want! Isn't that cool?" Casey just stood there dumbfounded. After seeing the rugged condition of her apartment he assumed her family wasn't the best with money. and now he found out they owned a freaking lake house? Like, the hell? Though he was confused, he knew Kiley would grow suspicious if he didn't answer soon

"Cool. But why did you need to bring me here so early?"

"Because," Kiley looked away as if trying to find the right words. "I wanna invite the guys." You could hear the unsureness in her voice.

"Wait, what? Are you crazy?" Casey exclaimed walking a few feet closer to Kiley.

"Yes!" She said, also moving a few feet closer to him, getting a bit peeved that he was a little bit taller than her. "But that has nothing to do with this." She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Just let me explain."

Casey crossed his arms, moving a few more feet so that they were inches from each other. "Alright, go."

"My family and I go up to the house every summer after the last day of school, which, may I remind you, is only a week away, but after the first day they usually leave to go somewhere and don't come back until the end of the week. so, when they're gone, our mutant turtle friends can come up." She smiled in a way that anyone would know that she thinks she's the smartest person in the world. Which is what she felt like right now. Nodding in approval, Casey backed away putting his arms down.

"You know, your a lot smarter then your grades give you credit for." He said sitting on her bed.

"How do you think I pass, mind control?" She asked getting a laugh out of Casey while sitting next to him. "So, should we go invite them to come along with us?"

Casey raised a brow questingly at her, "us?"

"Of course," She smiled standing up, grabbing her skate board. heading towards the window. "And if you don't wanna come, I'll just kidnap you." Kiley deadpanned putting a foot out the window. Casey simply chuckled and followed her out.

**So? What do you think? Tell me in the reviews. Laser out! ;p**


End file.
